


Is It Wrong To Suck Her Off On The First Date?

by LemiaSerenDipity



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Biting, Blood, Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Karuia, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemiaSerenDipity/pseuds/LemiaSerenDipity
Summary: Ia finally heads out for her first date with her internet partner, Cul. A nice dinner, a few drinks, a game of footsie under the table- there's no way a night like this could end up going wrong. Of course, the darkness of the night is nothing compared to the darkness within the mind of the creatures that lurk in it, as one of them will soon discover...
Relationships: IA/CUL (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 15





	Is It Wrong To Suck Her Off On The First Date?

It was already 9 pm when I checked my phone for about the dozenth time tonight, and I was starting to get just a bit anxious. This was the first date I had been on in a long while. Though, it wasn’t jumping back into the fray of dating that made me nervous as much as the tardiness of my partner. We had decided on 9 pm sharp for when we would meet, and the corner of two streets for where; we both figured somewhere public would be the best option. Not a minute passed before I started to worry if she was a no-show. 

There was also the worry that she wasn’t who she said she was. I had heard numerous online dating horror stories. Everything from human trafficking to murder had some sort of story leading back to putting too much trust into someone who was essentially a stranger from the internet. I didn’t really think of Cul as being a stranger, though. We’ve known each other for months now, and we live quite close to each other. The only reason we hadn’t met sooner was because of our insanely busy schedules. 

That, and I was still reluctant about the dating scene after my last partner. Not a fun situation for me. There’s been hookups, but I figure those don’t really count as dates.

I checked my phone again. 9:06. I sighed at how quickly time was passing by, a small cloud of breath prevailing in the cold air for a moment before dissipating. Thankfully the cold late-autumn weather wasn’t a bother for me, as I decided to put on a couple warm layers. Trying to occupy my hands with something, I put my phone in the pocket of my windbreaker before beginning to adjust my scarf, lazily scanning the lamplit streets of the city. The sidewalks were sparsely populated, but there was an abundance of cars on the road, their headlights shining in the dimness of the evening. The sky was a grey, bleak-looking overcast, threatening a chilly downpour sometime tonight whenever the wind got quiet. I wasn’t the biggest fan of this season, and I ultimately preferred spring, but I couldn’t deny that the somber atmosphere matched the month of October. 

Tightening my scarf around my neck, I gave another glance up and down the sidewalks. No sign of her. Maybe she got lost, I thought. I looked at my phone and, while ignoring that it was 9:10 already, opened up the messaging app and began typing with some difficulty with how cold my hands were. 

“Ia?” The single-worded question caught my attention just as I was about to send what I typed. I turned around, looking up at the figure before me. 

Cul was just as she looked in the photos, if not better. She was tall and a bit broad-shouldered, and her face was framed by two long strips of crimson hair and bangs that hid her forehead. Her hair looked just slightly shorter than in the pictures she sent me, but was still long enough for her to fashion into a lengthy ponytail. I briefly wondered if she had gotten a haircut just for this outing before my attention was drawn to her smile. 

“Oh good, it _is_ you.” She brought a hand up to itch the back of her neck, looking a little embarrassed, though trying to mask it with a relieved tone. “Think I made a wrong turn trying to find my way here. I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?”

“Not long enough to make me want to leave,” I reassured her. She seemed to relax at that.

“Good, good.” Confidence rose in her voice. “So, where was the place you wanted to go?”

“It’s not too far from here.” I turned down one of the intersecting crosswalks, beginning to walk in the direction of our destination. “Just this way.”

“Lead the way.”

It wasn’t too long before we both arrived at our dinner venue, a small steakhouse that was a few blocks away. Despite it being a weekend night, the place was surprisingly not as busy as I figured it was going to be. There wasn’t even much of a wait time when we arrived, and we were soon seated at a booth near the corner of the restaurant. 

I noticed the smell of autumn-themed aromas right away as we entered, and the scent grew all the more noticeable in our relatively vacant corner. Cinnamon and pumpkin spice weren’t unfitting for the season, but seemed strange to be overpowering the smell of food. At least, _I_ thought it was strange. Cul didn’t seem to mind it. A waitress came and took our drink orders, giving us some time to figure out what we wanted on the menu. I took my time searching for what I wanted, thinking through my options. Cul seemed to have already figured it out by the time the drinks arrived, sliding the menu to the side.

“So,” Cul decided to break the ice first, “What’d you end up doing today?”

“Mostly just getting my schoolwork finished.” I looked up from the menu at her. “Got everything done. So, nothing to really worry about for the rest of the weekend.”

“Thought you had a ton of assignments.” 

“I did.”

“Ah.” She gave a small nod in understanding. “You worked pretty hard, then.”

“I’d say so.” Another glance at the menu, and I figured tenderloin would be a good option. Maybe fillet mignon. My thoughts on food were disrupted as I felt something brush against my thigh, and I looked down to see Cul’s boot against my jeans. 

“You should reward yourself for that, don’t you think?” 

“I feel pretty rewarded being able to come here.” I played ignorant, hiding my grin behind my menu. “Haven’t been here in weeks, at least.”

“Hmm.” She continued to prod lightly at my leg. “Is that the only reward you wanted?”

“Maybe I’ll have ice cream later.” I shrugged, looking up at her coyly. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her boot away from me, though a small and playful smirk was still evident despite her slight frustration. This wasn’t too much of a far cry from how we messaged each other, but there was a different effect from seeing her reaction directly. Both here and in writing she was good at being assertive, but here she was struggling to act like she didn’t care as much as she actually did. “What about you? What did you do today?” I asked to divert the subject.

“Mm? Not really much, honestly.” She crossed her arms, leaning back into the booth as her frustration seemed to shift into a bit more serious form. “Had an argument with Yukari, that’s about it. Wasn’t too productive today.”

“What’d you argue about?”

“Something about not doing the dishes.” She shrugged.

“Oh?” I set the menu down once I managed to put on a straight face, leaning forwards a bit to prop my head up with both hands, elbows on the table. “I didn’t think you were that lazy.”

“Wh—” Her brows furrowed as she huffed. “I’m not _lazy_.”

“Mmhmm,” I hummed incredulously. “Sure.”

“Hey, I do things.”

“Like what?”

“Like girls.”

I snorted, unable to keep up my poker face as I shook my head.

“What?” 

“You say that like you’ve done multiple.”

“I have.”

I raised my brows at her, still grinning widely as she kept a serious face.

“ _What_?”

“Is it mean for me to say I don’t believe you?”

Her eyes widened as I said that before they narrowed in on mine. For a moment I think she’s about to retort as she opens her mouth, but instead lets out a huff before smiling sardonically.

“Ooh, you’re _really_ trying too hard.”

“You just don’t like it when I’m right.”

“Hah.” She picked up her drink, a strawberry soda, taking a couple sips while averting her gaze from me, pretty obviously trying to look less flustered and failing horribly.

“Sorry, sorry— I mean that you don’t seem like the type to _do_ as much as _get done_.”

“You calling me a pushover?” She questioned quietly while giving me a side glance. 

“What if I am?”

“Then you’re pretty wrong.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah—I’ll prove it.”

“Pfft. I’d like to see that.”

She narrowed her eyes at me again before taking another sip of soda. Some moments of silence passed between the two of us before the waitress returned, asking us both if we knew what we’d like to order. I took one last glance over the menu before making up my mind, ordering a medium well tenderloin. The waitress scribbled down the order before looking to Cul.

“Neck steak, rare—blue rare, actually.”

The waitress gave a little nod as she wrote it down, picking up the menus before heading off to the kitchen. 

“Neck steak?” I asked Cul once the waitress was a couple paces away from the table.

“Yeah, neck steak. You’ve never heard of it or something?”

“No, never.”

“They’re pretty good, really underappreciated.” 

“But why blue rare?”

“Tasty.”

“You know it’s pretty much still alive at that point, right? You could get sick.”

“Yeah, and?”

I frowned, bothered at that. Almost immediately she seemed to regret that answer, judging by how she looked.

“I don’t think the risk is really that high. Besides, the risk is worth the flavor. Though,” She grinned somewhat pompously, “Tenderloin is pretty basic. _Medium well tenderloin_ at that. I didn’t think you had such unrefined taste.”

“Apologies that I’m not a steak connoisseur. I don’t really get the chance to try too many new things.”

“Guess I can’t fault you for that.” Another nudge against my leg, though this time it was trying to sneak to my inner thigh. I reflexively brought my knees together, trapping her boot between my legs. I sat up straighter, setting one hand on the table and the other in my lap. “Since you got time this weekend though, maybe you could do that. Try something different, I mean.”

“Maybe.” 

She gave one final nudge before she withdrew herself again, crossing her leg over the other. 

“You play video games?”

“Video games? Uh—Not really anymore, no. My sister does, but I don’t really have time to now.”

“Ah. Well, you got time this weekend. As it just so happens, I have my own console. I wouldn’t mind you coming over for an hour or two.” Her hand slowly crept over to mine, squeezing it gently. “Or more. If you want to, I mean.”

I looked into her eyes as she spoke, and for a few moments I froze in place. Somehow, despite how warm it was inside, my hand was still ice cold against hers, and it was as though the warmth transmitted to me through my extremities and spread throughout my entire body all at once. My face especially warmed up in a matter of moments.. 

“I,” Struggling a little with my words, I cleared my throat before trying to speak again. “How far are we walking to get there?”

“Not super far. Maybe twenty minutes?”

“That sounds nice, then.”

“Great.” 

The rest of dinner was fairly calm, and somewhat uneventful. We spent the next hour or so chatting, catching up with the rest of events that happened in the past week while eating. We hadn’t actually talked in   
a couple of days except for brief periods in the night before she went to sleep.

She insisted she pay for dinner. I didn’t stop her. A bit past 10:30 we left for her place. 

Cul opened the door to her apartment for me, holding it as I stepped inside. The spacious studio apartment was filled with some sort of fruity scent, what I could only guess to be strawberries. It was warmer than outside, but not exactly toasty. I started to remove my scarf anyway, starting to get too warm in the layers for my own comfort.

“Oh—You can hang that over there, if you want.” Cul nodded to the wall beside the door, where a couple of racks were set into the wall. I looped my scarf around one of them before unzipping my windbreaker and my hoodie underneath, setting them both on the same rack. She did the same with her jacket, putting it on the rack beside mine before removing her boots, setting them against the wall. I did the same with my own shoes.

Looking straight ahead from the door, I could see part of the kitchen, namely the fridge and countertop. Leading me through the short hallway, Cul took a right turn, flicking on the lights to the kitchen as we both entered the living room. Well, it was part living room, part dining room. There was no barrier between the circular table with chairs in the corner and the couch with a coffee table and television in front of it. The wall behind the couch had a bar on it, acting as a window between the living room and the kitchen. On the opposite wall from where we were was one door, and another right beside the television. The television itself sat on a little stand that had room for different little cubbies, one of the spaces being taken up by a PlayStation and a few controllers, and another held a stack of disk cases for the games. Cul stepped over to the television and got down on a knee to grab a controller. She looked through a few of the games she had, humming quietly to herself in thought. 

“Mmm. Hm. I mostly have singleplayer games, right,” She murmured before glancing over her shoulder at me. “What kinda game do you wanna try? I got a bit of everything.”

“Uhm. Anything is fine, I think.”

“Anything? Alright.” She put most of the games back in their place, except for one: Skyrim. “Let’s try this.” Taking the game out the case, she put it into the console before moving herself over to the couch to get comfortable. She turned on the television, started the game up, and handed the controller over to me. “Here.”

I took the controller, feeling it in my hands. It just couldn’t feel right somehow, no matter how I tried to hold it. 

“Are these supposed to feel awkward?” I asked Cul as I held up the controller.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. Xbox controllers are worse, if you can believe it.”

“Worse how?”

“The d-pad and joystick are switched around.”

“That sounds silly.” I didn’t exactly know what that meant, but I played along with it, figuring I would just sound dumb if I asked. 

“It is.”

She started walking me through the beginnings of the game, which took less time to understand than I thought it would. Awkward controller aside, the controls of the game itself weren’t hard to get used to. It took longer for me to customize my character. I chose an Argonian. Fifteen minutes or so into the game and Cul stopped guiding me through it, remaining quiet beside me on the couch for some time. 

“You want something to drink?” She suddenly asked, the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice. 

“Sure. What do you have?”

Cul got up from the couch, stepping into the kitchen and out of my sight. There was a series of quiet clinks as she opened the door to the fridge, humming quietly as she scanned around inside. 

“I got water, soda, milk, orange juice, and,” She paused for a moment before beginning to rummage around in the fridge, more containers clinking together as she moved things out of the way. “Ooh. And this.” I looked away from the game for a moment to look over at her with an unopened bottle of wine and a wide grin on her face.

“What kind is that?” I asked before looking back to the television.

“Uh.” A moment of pause as she looked at the bottle. “Bra-chey-to?” She struggled to pronounce the name. “I dunno. It’s French or something.”

“I’ll try some.”

“Sweet.” 

A drawer opened as she was undoubtedly looking for a corkscrew. After about half a minute of scrambling around did she stop and close the drawer, heading back around to the living room with the opened bottle and two wine glasses. She seated herself to my right before setting down the glasses, gently pushing one closer to me before beginning to pour.

“Say when.” I let her fill the glass halfway before calling it, and she poured her own half-full glass after. She waited for me to pick the glass up before gently tapping hers against mine. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

I took a tiny sip from my glass, getting a taste of it first. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as I was expecting. Sweet, but strong. Cul wasted no time in chugging more than half of her portion, leaving a small gulp’s worth in the glass. She looked just as surprised as I was

“Wow—That’s good.” She finished the rest in her glass before picking the bottle up again, pouring herself a slightly smaller amount than before just as I had a couple more sips myself. “You want more?” She asked as she held the bottle out to me. I shook my head.

“I’m fine for now.”

“If you say so.” She set the bottle down. 

My face was just slightly warmer now, no buzz yet. I didn’t plan on having too much tonight, for my own sake.

“So, what do you think so far?” 

“Of the game?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s pretty fun.”

“Yeah, it is. I’ve played it for well over twelve hours in one sitting before.”

“Wh—Twelve _hours_?” I gave her a side glance, and she sheepishly took a sip of wine to try and hide her silly grin. “How do you play that long without your eyes getting sore?”

“You get used to it.” She shrugged. 

“Jeez.”

Over the course of an hour, the wine bottle became more and more depleted as we shared it’s contents. Cul had four glasses, and I was barely finishing my second when she poured the rest of the wine into her fifth and final glass for the night. I kept playing the game, and she kept watching. Every so often I snuck a glance her way, catching a glimpse of her half-lidded, somewhat sleepy gaze as she nearly leaned into me, though didn’t quite make contact. Spotting her eyes beginning to close a little more, I bridged the gap between us, leaning into her shoulder. That snapped her right out of her little daze, making her a little wide-eyed in the process as she pulled away from me.

“Sorry,” She softly mumbled, straightening her posture a little. 

“Hm?” I glanced at her in confusion. “For what?”

“I just, uh—Wasn’t trying to get into your space like that, sorry.”

“I don’t mind you being in my space.” I slid myself closer to her, closing the gap again as I rested my head on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t be here if I did.” Even in the relatively dim lighting, I could still see her cheeks flush with warmth. 

“I just don’t wanna act stupid.” She said softly, “Apparently I get really dumb with wine sometimes.”

“Who says that?”

“Kari, usually.”

“Mm.” I took my hand off the controller, setting my palm on her leg. The moment I made contact with her she stiffened up ever so slightly, looking down at me slowly rubbing her inner thigh. “You don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

Cul opened her mouth briefly, as though about to contest my affirmation, though decided against it at the last moment as she nodded once.

“Sure. Okay.” 

I withdrew my hand, looking back to the television but still keeping her in my peripheral view. Her expressions were most curious, but overall seemed as though she were trying to work out some sort of puzzle in her head. My focus returned to exploring the terrain of the game’s world as she ever so slightly began to lean back into me. 

“Hey, uh, thanks.” 

“What for?”

“You know, just—For coming here. I haven’t had anyone over for a while, and,” She stopped mid-thought, her tone becoming more hushed when she spoke again, “I’m just glad you’re here.” 

I set the controller in my lap after pausing the game, slowly bringing my hand up to gently grasp her chin between my thumb and forefinger and guide her to face me fully. Bemusement flashed across her face as we locked our gazes together. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she breathed in and out, wine still faint in her breath. Putting my other hand on her cheek, I cupped her face, the warmth in her skin increasing with the light contact. 

“I’m glad you let me come,” I whispered, tracing the tip of my thumb over her lower lip. Our foreheads touched as I moved in closer, a sigh escaping her that was barely audible over the game’s nighttime music. Her eyes, usually amber in the light, were now several shades darker with desire. 

Unable to wait any longer, she took the initiative and wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me in to close the minuscule gap between our lips. I squeezed her cheek in my hand as she leaned forcefully into me, my nails beginning to dig into the skin beneath her ear. A low whine, barely too high to be a growl, rumbled in her throat as I matched the sensation on the other side of her face, holding her head with both hands. Raking my fingers across her face and down her neck, my grip eventually settled on her shoulders as I forced her back and down onto the couch with a powerful shove, too distracted to immediately notice the controller tumble to the floor in the act. I kept my position above her, straddling her hips in our new position. 

We only paused for a moment to register where we were in relation to each other before desperately reconnecting again, my hands finding their way to her shirt to tug her up towards me. I wanted nothing more than to just rip the inconvenient article of clothing right off of her body, damn the consequences, but knew that wasn’t the best course of action. Cul sat up slightly as I pulled upwards on her shirt, hastily yanking it off and discarding it somewhere on the floor. I ran my hands over her smooth, reddening skin as it was revealed to me. I’d seen it numerous times in various photos she sent to me, laid eyes on every inch, but that paled in comparison to seeing her in person, _feeling_ her in person. We both took a moment to catch our breaths, already panting from so little. 

“I thought you weren’t a pushover,” I breathed out with a jeering smile while resting my hands on her shoulders. Cul huffed, bashfully glancing over to the television just to break eye contact with me. 

“I’m not. I just don’t wanna ruin your fun.”

“Oh, really?” Settling further onto her hips, I began to deliberately rock my own back and forth. I already felt her excitement through the fabric of her leggings, the firmness of it more than palpable. She bit her   
lip as I put the pressure on her, attempting to hold back a rough groan but failing horribly at it.

“Yeah—Really,” She struggled to say with a level tone. I giggled at her attempt to remain composed before I stopped moving my hips, sitting up straighter.

“Sounds like bark without bite to me.” Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I pulled it up and over my head and tossed it into her face, to which she sharply exhaled in a disgruntled manner, barely muffled by the fabric. She reached to grab it. “Ah—Leave it there. It’s part of the fun,” I tried to interrupt her.

“Hmf. Maybe, but I’m serious.” She grabbed the shirt anyway a moment later, letting her arm slide off the edge of the couch to drop the article aside. Her brows furrowed, making herself look cross at me before her gaze lowered slightly to my bare chest, suddenly seeming puzzled as she glanced about to find no second bra in sight. “Did—Did you go commando just for this, or something?”

“Maybe.” While she laid there, still confused, I lifted my hips up and scooted backwards on the couch just slightly, putting my hands on either side of her body as I lowered myself to her neck, giving her a series of quick kisses right above her clavicle. I struggled to pull away to ask, “Why? Got an issue with it?” 

“Didn’t say that.”

“Thought so.”

I gave her another kiss, this time just above her breast, where her bra didn’t quite cover. She sat up slightly to let me undo the hooks and pull it off, tossing it behind me. I lowered myself to one of her breasts, putting another kiss on the soft flesh. Then another, below her breastbone. And another, just a little lower, then another, and another, peppering her lower abdomen as I constantly sampled her warm skin. I didn’t leave my hands unoccupied, roughly pressing my palm against her firm mound concealed by the fabric, giving her a soft squeeze every so often and causing her to quietly whine as a result. I couldn’t help but gently nip at her, nowhere near enough to hurt but enough for her to feel it. By the time I arrived at her navel, a bit of moisture seeped through her leggings, dampening my hand ever so slightly. I propped myself up with my other hand, hooking into her waistband with two fingers before slowly pulling it down, not stopping until her pants were completely removed. Still, it wasn’t the only barrier to remove. Barely confining her were her slightly lacy, deep blue panties. My attention shifted from between her legs to her striped thigh-high socks, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Did you put these on just for this?” I asked teasingly, rubbing my hand tenderly on her inner thigh.

“Psh. No,” She rolled her eyes dismissively, though I didn’t really believe the act. “I just like wearing socks.”

“You look cute in them.” I scooted back a bit further on the couch, laying myself prone as I put myself between her legs. She huffed in annoyance as she peered at me.

“Mmf. I’m not cute, but okay.” 

“I beg to differ.” Holding my gaze with hers, I slid her panties down just enough to expose her near-entirely, planting a kiss directly on her tip. Her tough look shifted into a timid one as I gave her another kiss, and another, each one lasting longer than the previous. Each one I gave had the slightest amount of suction at the end of them as I pulled away, and each time I pulled away she twitched needily in response. Without warning, I took her between my lips, filling my mouth with her presence as I ran my tongue over the sensitive flesh. Her composure barely lasted for a moment before she emitted a long, barely contained moan, her legs tensing up. 

I giggled, though it ended up being just a hum with her still in my mouth. Focusing my tongue at her tip, I took hold of her by one hand, rubbing my thumb in circles at her base. Holding control over her was easier than I ever could’ve imagined from our conversations. Time and time again, she’d playfully threaten me with near-animalistic desires of domination on the day we finally met in person, insisting on the narrative that she couldn’t be pushed around. Yet here she was, gasping and groaning, barely able to stop herself from writhing in pleasure before even a few minutes had gone by. At some point she put her hand on my head, holding my hair out of the way of my face, though didn’t truly assert herself at all as she let me reign over her body, only murmuring a couple of half-coherent pleas to ease up that went ignored. 

Her pulse escalated by the moment, thrumming pleasantly inside my mouth with increasing fervor as the volume of her voice sharply climbed. Before I realized what was happening, I flicked my tongue against her narrow opening, catching a sample of thick, salty sweetness before my mouth suddenly became full of it. Caught by surprise, I pulled myself back, a small trail of the stuff sliding down my chin as I struggled to hold it in. 

Reflexively, I swallowed. Heaving in through both my nose and mouth, I realized the strong, intoxicating smell before looking up at Cul’s bright crimson expression, her eyes focused on me but still distant. We both took a couple moments to catch our breath.

“Uh,” Cul half spoke, half moaned, seeming distinctly more self-conscious of her vocalization after her high. She glanced to the side, quietly clearing her throat. “Sorry—I, uh—”

“Don’t be.” I smiled up at her as I wiped away what was left on my chin with my thumb, sticking the finger in my mouth to clean it off. Pushing myself back to my knees, I sat up straight as I slid my hands towards the front of my jeans, beginning to undo the button and zipper. “Not sorry to me, anyway. I’m just surprised.”

“Hmph,” She huffed through her nose, eyes trailing down to watch my hands pull my jeans to my knees. “Just surprised?”

I lifted my legs one at a time to completely remove them, tossing them overboard. With nothing covering me, I felt the slightest bit of a draft move between my thighs, making me acutely aware of how damp they were. With Cul’s enjoyment being at the forefront of my mind, I hadn’t paid too much attention to myself, though I had still felt heat slowly surging all the while. Sliding my hand south, I brushed my fingers around my entrance, coating them in a thin layer of moisture while locking my gaze with her once again. 

“Well. Maybe I’m just _slightly_ disappointed,” I teased while brushing my finger just barely past my slit. “Thought you did this all the time.”

“I do!” She blurted out with a hefty dose of annoyance.

“Oh? Is that why you didn’t last five minutes?” She grumbled in frustration as I grinned tauntingly at her. 

“No—I thought you were inexperienced.”

“You thought pretty wrong, then.” I put my knees on either side of her hips, though kept myself upright to keep my distance from her. She didn’t look too pleased about that, nor did she seem pleased at watching me slide my index finger inside myself, spreading myself with my other hand. I bit my lip as the most miniscule amount of my desire was tended to, and as that small amount was sated it increased tenfold. I restrained myself just to keep taunting her, “Guess I’ll just have to do this myself, huh? Since you can’t seem to do it yourself.”

The redness in her face didn’t fade for a moment, spreading to her ears and neck in ample amount. Even a bit of moisture collected in her eyes from the humiliation. Cute. 

Suddenly, she seized my wrists, yanking them from between my legs as she pulled me down on top of her, our chests meeting each other but our hips still apart. She let go of my wrists, her hands clutching my hips hard enough for her nails to dig into my flesh before she forced me to take a seat. 

Pleasure shot straight through me, making me involuntarily cry out against her lips as she grunted against mine. For a brief moment we both stared into each other, inhaling each other’s breath, feeling each other’s lips barely touching. She brought her hand up, gripping a fistful of my hair as she took control, crushing us together in a hurried frenzy. Her hips moved up at the same time, slow at first, but steadily building up speed as she kept me pinned down to her with one hand. 

It felt as though she filled the entirety of the needy emptiness within me, in almost every way. Her warmth vanquished any remaining coldness on my body, and her firm, sure movements reached even the farthest places within me. It was one thing to see her, to imagine her inside me, but nothing that I imagined was anything like this. I felt her pulse racing, pounding, throbbing even more quickly than before as I started moving my hips in rhythm with hers. Her kisses became desperate, sloppier as her tongue constantly ran over mine, massaging it noisily. Every so often we pulled away for breath, a thick line connecting us both each and every time. They didn’t last long, disappearing when we closed the gap again. 

Eventually, her hands couldn’t stay in one place for long, as if she wasn’t sure where her favorite place to grab was. One minute she had her hand on my chest, massaging the tender flesh as she held me by my hair, while another she grasped me from behind, raking her fingers across my skin and sending fiery ripples through me. Yet another she clutched my ears in her hands, using those to keep me against her rather than my hair. I kept my hands steady on her chest, sinking my fingers into her warmth, absorbing the full beat of her heart.

She began to lose her pacing, cursing quietly with every few thrusts upward. Soon it was every other thrust, the volume of her grunts and groans increasing again as she panted hastily. Her hands eventually stopped wandering, resting at my hips as she relinquished her hold on me. Feeling this, I firmly planted my hands on her arms, keeping them pinned down to the couch as I pulled away from our final kiss, sitting up straighter. Confusion in her expression left just as quickly as it had arrived, replaced with an overwhelming surge of pleasure as I made my own rhythm against her hips. I didn’t let myself be gentle for a moment, immediately grinding full force into her as her grunts softened into a series of pathetic, needy whines. 

I could tell she was teetering on the edge, shifting her hips up without a pattern, desperately seeking as much of me as I allowed her. My name kept coming out of her mouth in rapid succession now, sometimes in-between heated curses to the almighty and sometimes followed up by another whine. 

Her back arched sharply as she clenched her teeth, failing to suppress a prolonged, rapturous cry as she climaxed. A rush of warmth spread within me in a few moments' notice, and I slowed my hips to a halt to relish the feeling. My own aching was only amplified with part of her lodged permanently inside me, her heat reinvigorating me from within. 

Soon, she relaxed under me, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to recuperate. I couldn’t help but smile, letting go of her arm to grab hold of her face, beginning to slowly stroke her flushed cheek with my thumb. She opened her eyes, peering up at me with an adorably submissive look, holding my gaze for what felt like minutes before trailing her attention down to our connected hips.

“Ia?” Her voice was still warm with her high, though held a tinge of worry in it as she asked, “You’re still on that pill, right?”

I blinked a few times, at first confused. It soon clicked and I laughed softly at the question, remembering its origin in our messages before leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

Her worried expression deepened regardless of my answer. She opened her mouth to speak, to which I gave her another kiss just left of her lips, then beneath her chin, and she kept herself silent aside from a soft sigh of enjoyment. I continued placing a kiss here and there, lingering on her neck. My other hand was still on her chest, feeling her pulse. Her vibrant, robust heartbeat, pumping her vitality eagerly through her whole body. I could feel it almost just as strongly inside me. Pressing my lips above her clavicle, I barely pressed my teeth into her, the tips pricking her skin. 

I couldn’t wait any longer. In less than a moment, I grabbed her arms and pinned them against the couch, forcefully sinking my fangs into her neck. She reacted instantly, taking in a sharp breath before shouting in pain, shock and confusion grabbing hold of her. Adrenaline seeped into her bloodstream, fresh and strong. I took a small sample, immediately being filled with regret as I caused her to flail under me in more agony. Clamping down harder on her neck, I injected my venom into her. It wasn’t lethal, far from it, only supposed to make her easier to work with. In a matter of moments, her struggling ebbed, then stopped entirely as she began to breathe heavily and slowly. I pulled my teeth out of her, keeping her down as I looked over her face.

Though her body was calm and mostly still, she was still clearly panicked. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to speak, emitting only a low, long moan with anger, confusion and terror all laced within it. 

“Shhh,” I pressed my finger against her lips, making her fall silent. I began to stroke her damp cheek with my fingertips, keeping my voice hushed to try and ease her nerves. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She didn’t seem to calm down at all with that, still breathing heavily as she looked up at me with a completely bewildered expression. I slowly brushed my thumb against her lower lip before gently grabbing her chin, tilting her head to the right to view the unharmed side of her neck. 

“Sorry. This was going to happen, sooner or later. You just made it so. . .Easy for me.”

I lowered myself to her neck, pressing my nose into her skin and taking in a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly. She tensed considerably at the contact, and I sensed her holding her breath. 

“You were so lonely, weren’t you?”, I murmured directly into her ear, giving her earlobe a tiny nibble with my fangs as I ran my fingers up and down her jawline. “So sweet, even with how hard you try to seem. It’s cute.” 

A huff forced its way out of her lungs at my comment. My eyes focused on her neck again, watching her veins pulsing just beneath the skin. I ran my index finger over it, shuddering at the powerful warmth. I let my fingers run down the rest of her neck, raking my nails down to her breast. 

“You’re really beautiful, though. More beautiful than I could’ve ever expected.” I brushed my fangs against her skin, barely enough to scrape against her and cause her just a bit of discomfort, but not quite a bite. I kissed beneath her ear, chuckling softly. “I’m taking my time with you. I’m sorry.” My voice was heavy being so close to what I was after, and I couldn’t help but groan as I plunged my teeth into her for the second time. A pained whine escaped her lips as I sank myself all the way in, beginning to feast on her.

It took all of my restraint to stop myself from tearing her open like a ripe fruit ready to be devoured. She was so _sweet_ , her blood thick and rich with health, unlike anything I had ever had before. I couldn’t stop once I started, beginning to gnaw hungrily at her skin to try and squeeze out more. Each drop made my tongue feel alive with warmth, the lovely burning settling in my stomach with every gulp and slowly spreading southmost of my body. The aching between my thighs returned again, stronger than ever, and I didn’t even think to start moving my hips against her again, my body almost moving automatically. Even in all this pain, she still throbbed eagerly. 

The smell and taste of her fear, the quickened pace of her heart, and her pathetic and quiet mewling all made my mind swirl with power. For minutes I kept my dominion over her, savoring her heavenly taste. As I began to be satisfied, I started to pull my teeth out before sliding them back in again, making a series of soft squelches as I shoved my fangs into the same holes over and over again. I couldn’t tell if she liked it or not, her strained vocalizations sounding both ecstatic and pained at the same time. 

As I became more full, I felt my pleasure building up more and more, winding up tightly each time I ground my hips against her. I moved my hands from her chest, putting my arms around her to embrace her entire body. When I finally got my fill, I didn’t stop with an abrupt climax, but with a gradual and steady swelling of deep satisfaction that lasted far longer than she did. 

With my needs tended to, I laid on top of Cul’s still body, using her as a pillow while I rode out the easy slope. I kissed her neck over and over, still enjoying her pulse but no longer feeling the desire to bite her. 

Eventually I pulled myself away from her, pushing myself up and looking down at her as I started to come out of the hazy fog. Her neck and cheeks were dotted with bright red stains made from her own blood, and a thin layer of sweat collected on the surface of her whole body. There was still some dampness around her eyes that wasn’t sweat as she glared up at me, mouth slightly ajar as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“You don’t look too happy,” I said semi-sardonically, rubbing her bottom lip with my thumb. A barely audible noise of protest parted her lips. With some noticeable strain in her muscles, she lifted her arm up as she tried to reach me, falling short of touching my face. I took hold of her wrist, supporting her as I pressed her palm into my cheek. Her fingers curled slightly, and I could tell she was fruitlessly trying to scratch me with her nails. I frowned. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that. Stop.” 

Despite my warning she kept trying to move, though didn’t get far before she gave up, her arm going completely limp in my hold. I put her arm down on her stomach, letting her lay there as I got up from the couch, stretching as I stood. I stepped away, heading to the door right of the television to check if it was the restroom. Seeing that it was, I searched through the drawers, snagging a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a washcloth and a box of bandaids before heading back to the couch.

Upon my return, Cul was attempting to sit up and failing. She barely got her back an inch off the couch before she started to struggle. I watched her keep trying for a couple seconds before sighing and shoving her down with ease. 

“I know you want to fight me now, but you can’t.” I climbed back on top of her, seating myself on her waist. Begrudgingly she complied, though still looked up at me with frustration. After dampening the cloth with peroxide, I began to wipe away the little bits of blood on her face and neck. White bubbles formed in tiny amounts on the holes I made on her neck as they were disinfected, causing her to quietly wince. Mumbling an apology, I put pressure on the little dots for some time, making sure that they were sealed up enough before pulling the cloth away, dressing the holes with their own bandaids to seal the deal. “There. All better.” 

I got up again, taking the peroxide, cloth and bandaids back into the bathroom. While I was in there I washed my hands and came back out, beginning to collect my clothes from the floor and redress myself. 

“You won’t be turned or anything,” I informed her while slipping my jeans back on. “If that’s what you’re angry about. You’ll be fine when you wake up in the morning.” 

Pulling my shirt down over my head, I glanced back her way. Her silent fury had seemed to simmer down as she stared at me, looking particularly tired now. A bit of guilt seeped into my chest as I saw her, and I stepped over to sit on my knees beside the couch. I began combing through her hair, brushing some of it out of her face. 

“You’re a lot more nice than you think you are,” I whispered, pressing my forehead against her temple. “Whoever you meet next, try not to be such a tough girl, alright?” 

She didn’t even make a noise when I asked that question, closing her eyes. Agitation seemed to fester again. I sighed, leaning forward to give her one final kiss before I stood up.

“I think you’ll make someone happy one day. Just remember that.” I paced over to the door, putting my shoes and layers back on. Opening the door, I stopped just as I was about to walk out, looking back towards the couch. “Goodnight, and sweet dreams.” 

I left. 

The next morning, I was woken up by the freezing splash of ice water on my face. Not knowing what had just happened, I shouted in surprise, bolting upright in my bed to meet the gaze of my sister, One, who stood with her arms crossed over me.

“What was _**that**_ for?!” I seethed as I felt a mild afterburn wiping the water out of my face, making me wonder if there was a drop of holiness somewhere in the glass she held. 

“Brush your teeth. I can smell whoever was in your mouth from the door,” One huffed in annoyance, turning and beginning to pace out of my room. 

“I don’t get what you’re smelling my mouth for!” 

“I don’t get why you feel the need to blow everyone you feed on!” She retorted from down the hall, already halfway to her room by now. 

Sighing, I got up from my bed, grabbing my phone before leaving my room and making a right towards the restroom. Flicking on the light, I grabbed my brush from beside the sink, coating it in a generous amount of toothpaste before beginning to clean my mouth. I decided to check my phone while I brushed. It was 5:23 pm, which was early for me. Too early to be pestered about brushing my teeth, at least. I looked over my notifications for anything that I might’ve missed over the course of the day. Only one thing in particular stood out in my text messages. 

_What the fuck did you do to me?_ It was from Cul, sent to me at 1 pm.

I paused mid-brush, caught off guard at seeing the message. I’d never receive a message from one of my dates ever after we parted the first time, and I was admittedly unsure what to do in a situation like this. 

Do I tell her what I did, honestly and fully? Do I lie to spare her headspace? I couldn’t decide if either option was the better one to take, or if it would’ve been better for me to ignore her. I resumed brushing as I pondered the situation.

Eventually, I came to a decision, rinsing my mouth of paste before beginning to type out my response to such a fascinating question.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up within a week to get this out on Halloween. For some reason this idea gripped me by the brain folds pretty hard.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
